imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Anime Files Series
It is a fanfic anime crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg, with major references to the 007 James Bond series. It consists characters from Black Butler, Knights & Magic, Sword Art Online, Assassination Classroom, Undefeated Bahamut Champion, Riddle Story of Devil, and Nisekoi, who go on adventures with spy elements and action-packed themes during those journeys. Characters Agent Roles * Ciel Phantomhive - Brina Palencia * Ernesti Echavalier - Justin Briner * Asada Sinon - Michelle Ruff * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Nanochenny * Tokaku Azuma - Morgan Berry * Seishiro Tsugumi - Erica Mendez Romance Roles *Elizabeth Midford - Cherami Leigh *Adeltrud Walter - Jeannie Tirado *Kirigaya Suguya (Leafa) - Cassandra Lee Morris *Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial *Philuffy Aingram - Christine Marie Cabanos *Krulcifer Ainfolk - Brina Palencia *Lizesharte Atismata - Laura Bailey *Celestia Ralgris - Lauren Landa *Yoruka Kirihime - Felicie Angelle *Haru Ichinose; Chitoge Kirisaki - Alexis Tipton Supervisor Roles *Sebastian Michaelis - J. Michael Tatum *Koro-Sensei - Sonny Strait * Artoria Pendragon (Saber) - Kate Higgins * Haruki Sagae - Carli Mosier Installments Ciel * Ciel Meets Pete's Dragon (Mr. Elliott) * Ciel Confronts The Witches (From England with Love) * Ciel Meets Casper (Ghostfinger) * Ciel Meets Matilda (Magicwitch) * Ciel Reads The Neverending Story (You Only Live Twice) * Ciel Goes Hocus Pocus (Witches are Forever) * Ciel Discovers The Secret of NIMH (Never Say Never Again) '(alternative) Ernesti * Ernesti and the Last Unicorn '(On His Unicorn's Secret Service) Sinon * Sinon and All Dogs Go to Heaven (Live and Let Die) * Sinon and A Troll in Central Park (The Troll with the Green Thumb) * Sinon Goes to The Land Before Time (The Girl Who Loved Me) * Sinon Enters The Black Hole (Blackraker) * Sinon Meets the Fox and the Hound (For Your Eyes Only) * Sinon and An American Tale (Bravemouse) * Sinon Meets Anastasia (A View to a Kill) Nagisa * Nagisa Meets the Rescuers (The Living Daylights) * Nagisa and the Rescuers Down Under (Bloodlust to Kill) Lux * Lux Meets The Prince and the Pauper (Goldentwins) * Lux and the Clockstoppers (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Lux and the Thunderbirds (The World is Not Enough) * Lux Meets Agent Cody Banks (Die Another Day) Tokaku * Tokaku Boards Con Air (Airborne Royale) * Tokaku and The Rock (Crystal of Solace) * Tokaku Meets Hanna (Downfall) * Tokaku Goes Wild Wild West (ARACHNID) * Tokaku and the Monster Problems (No Time to Die) Tsugumi * ? BONUS * The Secret Anime Files: Legends Songs (Based on 007 Songs) * Kingston Calypso * From Russia With Love * Goldfinger * Thunderball * You Only Live Twice * We Have All the Time in the World * Diamonds Are Forever * Live and Let Die * The Man With the Golden Gun * Nobody Does It Better * Moonraker * For Your Eyes Only * All-Time High * A View to a Kill * The Living Daylights * Licence to Kill * GoldenEye * Tomorrow Never Dies * The World is Not Enough * Die Another Day * You Know My Name * Another Way to Die * Skyfall * Writing's On The Wall * ? Quotes * "My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." * "My name is Ernesti. Ernesti Echavelier." * "My name is Sinon. Asada Sinon." * "My name is Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota." * "My name is Lux. Lux Arcadia." * "My name is Tokaku. Tokaku Azuma." * Trivia/Plot Points * Has major similarities to the 007 film series. * The first two Nagisa-led stories are also installments of the Nagisana Shiones Series.